


Fire and Ice

by jcrow (joiz), joiz



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joiz/pseuds/jcrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joiz/pseuds/joiz





	1. Prologue

Gray sky. Low-hanging clouds over a dreary cobblestone village. White flurries of snow fell in swathes, blurring his vision. Whatever, he didn’t want to see anything anyway. Not the homeless individual sitting knee-deep in snow against the wall, already frozen to the bones. Not the small group of militia members marching alongside the road, their armors swaying in the wind, the clinking muffled by the snow. Not at the frightened woman tightening her shawl and scurrying into a crumbling house. Not the starving children desperately clawing at the windows of the bread store, which was already empty anyway, save for the baker closing down for the day.

He approached the children, swaying madly. "The bread?" he roared scratchily, spittle flying. "Let me have some of the bread." He pounded on the glass. The children squawked in terror and ran away at the sight of him, shoving each other. The few stragglers in the street shot him disapproving glances as they, too, hurried to get out of the cold. 

Even the smell of buttery bread wafting over was muted, thankfully. The baker ignored both the children and him. His stomach was too weak to even growl as he stumbled his way along, away from the main road, away from the people, the whispers, and the stares. 

So, another village nearly swallowed up by the war. It had been days since he passed the border between the Air Territories into Water Country, but the ramifications were inescapable, unavoidable. Why were they fighting here? Had it spread here? What strategic benefit could a small poor village offer?

"Did it succeed? That bastard..." He continued to mumble as he plodded along. He was nearly outside the town now, by the last low stone wall. 

A voice broke through the wind, and he thought he saw a shadowy figure. He tried to call out for help, but a burst of icy wind pushed his energy down.

He collapsed as the snow impeded his steps. His cloak hood flew off, exposing his face to the snow. His thoughts continued to race in to one giant conundrum, but he had had no food, no water, no energy. It was so cold.

Is this it? he wondered. He wouldn’t mind. In the harsh wintry tundra he was already numb to his limbs. Maybe dying would also be numbing. A relief. He wanted not to feel. How many times had he wished it was all over? He didn’t want to think…

An arm reached out and lifted his head from the snow. He tried to form sentences. "Tell me, is the Fire Nation independent?" he mumbled weakly. "Has there been any news? Has it declared anything?"

He cracked his eye open and light suddenly split his world. Had the sun creeped out through the clouds? The last thing he saw was white, a white angel, reaching her hand out to him—


	2. The Fire Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simi meets Inti on their way back to the village and skip stones together, remarking on the current political state of affairs.

Simi, 18, plodded his way back along the sandy path towards the Village, feeling extremely satisfied with himself. He'd just finished his final examination at the Military Academy with the highest passing marks and couldn't wait to share the news with his family: that he'd been selected for the central Capitol's Elite Imperial Training Program. It was the country's top tier program for training the future leaders, with the top students competing for the highest title in the land, the Sovereign Emperor of Central. They usually only nominated one representative from each of the Territorial States per cohort. Simi couldn't believe the fruits of his efforts were paying off.

The sun was warm, and Simi's feet kicked up dust along his happy little skips which he couldn't contain. He rounded the bend and approached the riverbank and saw--

"Inti!"

The figure was crouched over the dried riverbank. Inti looked up, his dark robes eating up the sun's waves and left him seemingly shrouded in shadow from being so powerfully backlit. However, Inti's strong dark red eyes stood out against the silhouette of his face. "Simi!" Inti stood, revealing what was clutched in his hands, and what he had been crouched on the ground for: pebbles. 

Simi ran over and took some from Inti's hands, like they'd done this a million times before. "Three." He skipped his stone into the surface of the river. It skipped twice.

"The current is a little weird because there's not much water," Inti said. "Three."

Inti's stone skipped three times.

"What gives? You finished already?" Simi tried to disguise the probe in his voice, skipping another stone. If Inti finished his test before he did, then Inti was fast. Faster than he had been at his age. Simi knew Inti was talented, though. Gifted from birth, some might say. As was he.

Inti was one year below Simi, and also attended the Military Academy. Due to the segregation of each year's campus, the two rarely got to see each other but they had grown up like brothers. The two of them grew up sparring and playing together, as Inti was the only one who was capable of keeping up with Simi's rare ability: he was a lightning user in the otherwise fire-only Fire Village. Nobody understood how he had such a strange mutation, as no one else in his family exhibited the trait. Although he was ostracized in his early childhood for his differences, Simi soon earned the respect of his peers and teachers by demonstrating his strength. There wasn't anyone he couldn't defeat within thirty seconds. Except Inti.

"Four," Simi wagered. His stone went three times.

"That's a point for me!" Inti took a stick and scrawled a tally.

"Guess what?" Simi decided Inti would find out the news first before his family. "I got nominated for the program. In Central. I'll be leaving at the end of summer." He grinned cheekily from ear to ear.

"Wow! That's great! No one else deserves it more than you," Inti said, his eyes wide and genuine. "Really, that's fantastic!"

"We have to find smoother stones," Simi suggested.

Inti shrugged and skipped the round-ish one in his hands. "Four." His stone went four times as promised. Gleefully Inti marked another point for himself.

Simi dug around for flatter stones. "Five." His stone went four times. Inti scrawled another point. This wouldn't do. He dropped his bag on the ground next to him, ready toget serious. "Look, if I get five, I get a point."

"Wager it then."

"Have you heard about the unrest at the border with the Normie skirmishes? Lord Gata has ordered the National Guard in."

"Yes, I suppose that means we'll both be separated again soon."

*simi and inti both hate lord gata's nationalistic policies and fear-mongering policies at the border  
*when they go to central they realize the rot is coming from there  
*they both like miss ailani, a really sidelined progressive leader who wants to undo the annexation of the sand lands and return land to normies  
*dasan ends up convincing inti to work for lady nalani, another centrist who wants the states to stand up more to central and lord gata's main opponent, and simi for lord gata to get the two sides to attack each other

"Six," Simi said. His stone went five times. "OH." He grabbed Inti's stick and marked a point.

"That's stupid!"

"Get more than four and we'll talk."

"Five," Inti said. His stone went four times and sank. Inti scowled.

From further up the path, two young girls came dashing down, giggling. When they saw the two boys, they halted and huddled away as if in fear. One of the girls, whom Simi had seen before but had never spoken to, had her reddish hair in two long braids. He knew she lived closer to the slums. The other, Tama, had light brown hair and purple eyes. Simi knew her because she was the only other lightning user in the Village, besides him.

"Hey, classmates from your year?" Simi asked Inti, eyeing them. The girl with red hair was blushing furiously. "I think they're looking at you." He nudged Inti playfully.

Inti didn't spare a second to glance at them. "Yeah. Izusa and Tama. If they're here already too, then most of the class is probably about done too." He skipped his stone four times.

"Ah, we should probably get going then." Simi knew his parents would be expecting him in a timely manner. He gathered back up his bag.

"Five," Inti said. His stone skipped four times, and sank.


	3. Simi's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simi goes home and finds out he has a betrothed--

"I'm home!" Simi called as his servant opened the wooden gates for him. He walked through the front yard and into the foyer, where another female servant took his shoes. She was about to reach for his bag, but Simi signaled that he would hold on to it. He heard a muffled female's voice from deep within the house, then all was silent. "Where's mother and father?"

He walked through the kitchen and dining areas and into the walkways that led to the garden. His mother was picking fruit from their tree, and his father was sitting at his swinging chair, reading the newspaper. General Hotah and his wife Olina both dropped what they were doing and jumped up in delight when they saw Simi.

"Simi!" They wrapped him tight into his arms. "How was the end of your term?"

Simi reached into his bag and whipped out his offer letter from the Elite Imperial Training Program. "Taa-daa!"

Olina let out a whoop of delight as she took it from him. "Son, you did it! Wow, I'm going to frame this up on your Trophy Wall." She held it up to the sun as if more words of achievement would appear.

"I knew you would! You're my son, after all!" Hotah struggled to balance on his cane as he did a dance of celebration. As a decorated five-star general who had also himself been selected for the program, Hotah had seen his fair share of hardship and battle and had passed on as much as he could to his son. 

"I owe all of it to you, father. Without your dedicated guidance and resources, I would have never come so far."

"Oh, you'll go much farther than me, son. You won't just be some lowly general. You'll be the Supreme Emperor of Central!"

"Father, you are hardly a lowly general. And I'll definitely be satisfied just being a Noble Lord of Central." Simi winked.

Olina cautiously placed her arms around Simi's shoulders. "This is such good news. We have some news as well."

"We've finalized your engagement with Miss Tonalli," Hotah started.

"Really, Miss Tonalli?" Simi asked, both perking up and tensing. "You really got Tonalli?"

"The matchmaker convinced them that with your acceptance to the program, you'd be the only man deserving of her," Olina explained.

"But I didn't get in to the program yet then."

"They didn't know that. And besides, you did. So you're the only man deserving of her!" Hotah guffawed.

Simi blinked, unsure of how to feel, but nodded. He knew this was a most advantageous arrangement, and would accept it. It was all happening much faster than anticipated, though. As his parents continued their happy dancing, he did his best to join in.

\--

Simi unpacked his schoolbag in his room. Different types of assassins blades, smoke bombs, barbed wire. One textbook. Hardly academic.

His room looked as untouched as it was. He spent most of his time at the Academy and only came back for breaks. Such was his life since he was 12 years of age.

Hania, 16, Simi's cousin, appeared in the doorway. "Simi, you're back? Welcome back. Your mom asked me to bring you these new sheets."

"Hania, you're here?" Simi went over to give her a hug.

"Yes, just for this summer break."

"She's here by herself this time. Make sure to show her around, okay?" said Olina, passing behind them in the hallway.

Simi smiled on the outside, but inside he frowned. He'd planned to spend most of break training with Inti, and having Hania around would be a burden. After all, he knew Hania's parents just sent her over to the Village during summers in hopes that she would catch the eye of someone and settle in to the Village. Their Village was the capital of their Fire Nation, after all, so it would be an advantageous outcome no matter what happened. He didn't want to be playing matchmaker right before he was to be off to Central. And then there was Miss Tonalli...

He flopped on his well-made bed, thinking about his own engagement. He'd be quite busy having appointments with Miss Tonalli, too. 

He was honestly surprised when his father first made the bid for his match to be with Miss Tonalli, the eldest daughter of Lord Gata. Although General Hotah and Lord Gata were friends, most of the times, the daughters of the lords were arranged to be with lords of other villages. And with Lord Gata as the highest ranked official in all of the Fire Nation, Miss Tonalli was absolutely a reach for a general's son.

Well, not just any general's son. The son of a decorated five-star general from the War of the Raging Waters, in which the Mist Territory was finally annexed into Central. From what Simi knew, it was one of the bloodiest wars in the history of Central and one of the longest, as the people of the Mist exploited the dirtiest guerrilla tactics, and it was inconclusive, as they were never able to declare a victory over the land. 'Nowadays they were lucky to only deal with Normie skirmishes along the borders of Earth and Fire,' as his father would say, to which Simi could only nod.

Simi wondered if Miss Tonalli was involved much with her father's politics. Probably not, considering that she had opted for finishing school rather than the Military Academy. Children attended Primary Levels from ages 6-12, where they were all taught basics of combat, literature, maths, sciences and histories, and then could opt for finishing school, where they continued studies in a particular trade or skill, or the Military Academy, where they underwent rigorous training to join government and military occupations. 

To be honest, Simi had never seen Miss Tonalli up close. He'd only ever seen her from a distance, and it was usually of her back, her long red hair that cascaded in waves along her luxurious robes. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

\--

<


	4. Inti's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inti's father invites him to his seminar at the University.

inti's family is way mad chilling compared to Simi's


	5. Meeting Tonalli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kind of impression will Simi leave on Tonalli...?

Simi woke up to the sound of hurried footsteps in the hallway. He must have fallen asleep.

The maid scurried in and tossed an outfit on his bed - "Hurry, you must get ready for dinner!" - and ran out.

Simi plucked at the cloth; it was his nicer suit. Underneath it was Miss Tonalli's matchmaking file. 17 years of age, 163 centimeters tall, 47kg. He reread her interests column: pottery, writing, and birdwatching. Great, not much to work off of.

He started changing into the suit, facing his reflection in the mirror. He had light brown hair, and smooth tawny skin. Throughout his life, everyone called him handsome, so he supposed he was, although he knew to take it with a grain of salt considering his socioeconomic status. However, by far, his favorite feature of his body was his eyes. They were a startling light purple, with flecks of yellow in them. Whether or not other people thought it was beautiful, he thought it was beautiful. They were his gift from the gods, if they existed. They were what gave him an unfair advantage against others. He raised his fingers and snapped them, sending a baby streak of lightning through the air. Olina stepped in to his room, interrupting his little moment.

"Mom--"

"Hush, hush. Let me help you with your collar. Now, Miss Tonalli is coming for dinner and it's your first meeting. Don't worry too much, okay? Just be yourself."

"She could still back out if she's not impressed, right?"

"Oh, dear. Who wouldn't be impressed by you?"

Simi gave her a deadpan stare.

"Don't worry so much. If they want to back out they need to submit a formal reason and then search for another suitable match. Miss Tonalli herself has been searching since sixteen years of age - I don't think they will so quickly back out of this match."

Simi sighed and let his mother lead him out into the hallway to the dining area.

\--

She was already sitting there, at the table. Miss Tonalli.

She wore a veil over her head, covering the upper half of her face, revealing only her mouth, and the most fancy-looking silks Simi had ever seen. The ruffles practically oozed of wealth. Even through the veil and her many layers of clothes, Simi could tell she was very attractive. He gulped.

Her father, Lord Gata himself, was already seated as well, and her younger brother, Lord Yaxkin, too young and fidgety to understand the occasion. So was General Hotah and Hania. Olina took the seat across from her husband and nervously, Simi took the last available seat, the one usually reserved for the head of the household, where his father usually sat.

"Well, now that everyone is here, we can start!" General Hotah started jovially. Easy for him to say, the pressure wasn't on him. The adults were having a fine time, chatting away at their children's perfectly planned futures. Simi picked at his food. The cooks really outdid themselves for this meal, he could tell. They served a five course gourmet meal and Simi couldn't even taste it properly. It was hard to understand his own feelings.

As their fathers' conversation turned to reminiscing their past battle conquests, Simi stole a glance at Miss Tonalli, and noticed she also seemed more reserved and hadn't spoken a word all meal. Maybe she felt just as suffocated as he did.

As the servers took away their dishes, General Hotah spoke. "Let's have the rest of us enjoy our dessert in the drawing room and give the new couple some space."

"Good idea," Lord Gata agreed. 

There was a scraping of chairs as everyone cleared the room. Lord Yaxkin looked back, concerned, but Lord Gata placed his hand on his back and ushered him out before he could call out to his sister.

The air in the room grew thicker, and Simi noticed Miss Tonalli's shoulders tense, so he knew he had to speak. "Erm--Miss Tonalli--"

"Just Tonalli is fine." Her voice was deeper than he expected, but like an enveloping breeze. He froze, mouth agape mid-word, having not expected to be interrupted, like a fish out of water.

Tonalli lifted her veil over her head to reveal the rest of her face. Simi willed his mouth to close. She was indeed very beautiful; even without the silks and earrings she would have positively glowed. Her skin was paler than the average Fire citizen, although it could be because of her upbringing which allowed her to stay out of the harsh desert sun. He didn't know how to describe her eyes. They were large, heavily lidded and seemed to be looking right at you while simultaneously staring through you.

"Um, your lipstick matches your eyes very well." He blushed furiously.

"Thank you," she said stiffly. 

She's definitely unimpressed, Simi thought.

"So, future husband...shall I just call you Simi?"

"Oh, yes, um, Simi would be fine. Just Simi. I mean, that's what everyone calls me." He squirmed. "Um, what kind of desserts do you like?"

"I like little crackers and candies. How about you?"

"I like puddings and pastries..." 

Their servers set down two plates of cheesecake.

"Well, cakes are good too," finished Simi lamely.

"Yes, I like cakes."

She was definitely, definitely unimpressed.


	6. Chapter 6

simi doesn’t like lord gata, who is a nationalist asshole who believes normies are foul  
lord gata and general hotah are close, and both nationalistic assholes  
miss tonalli also doesn’t believe in the nationalistic asshole stuff and writes simi off at first until she realizes he doesn’t too  
she opens to inti first, inti is the one to vouch for simi  
inti is also more supportive of miss alina who wants to give the people of the sand their sovereignty  
simi also likes miss alina but thinks that she will never be taken seriously  
dasan convinces them to fight for opposite sides

“it’s been seven years since my mother died, and there’s not a day in which i don’t think about it” > says it to simi

simi and inti go home for term break (about 2-3 weeks). simi has been offered a spot in the prestigious central program and begins his engagement to tonalli, who is cold to him but chooses to uphold the arrangement. inti goes to a conference with his father and the school offers him a spot, and he tells them he was also offered a spot in the prestigious central program and that he will have to make a decision. at first it seems like he will go to the university, but after a bloody skirmish at the border and a talk with dasan, he decides he wants to make a change. simi is shocked that inti got in too, but at first he's happy to share the experience with his best friend, and they move to the capitol together, about a half-day's journey by carriage through the normie slums.

izusa (who has a big crush on inti) and tama stalk inti around town during the summer break and are the first to notice dasan creeping around inti. 

there is an assassination attempt on yaxkin's life and lord gata's family requests that inti splits his time as a bodyguard for tonalli, much to simi's jealousy. inti starts noticing that people are tailing him, but he doesn't know it's dasan's men. inti is impressed by tonalli, who is quite skillful in fending for herself, and inti gets tonalli to open up more to simi, who also frequents back to the village to court her.

inti and simi get caught up in central's politics and meet a lot of prominent figures from Fire Nation who operate purely within central. inti gets recruited by dasan first, and completes his assassination missions, causing much confusion; simi is still reluctant to help his own family and lineage simply because his views don't align. then, tonalli is assassinated while on inti's watch, and izusa visits him at the hospital. this creates a huge rift between inti and simi and simi starts to work for dasan. combined, the assassinations become impossible to trace and things grow really tense both in the fire village and at central.

finally, dasan is running out of time, so he gives both simi and inti a lot of people to assassinate in one night during their next term break. izusa overhears dasan giving the instructions to inti and panics, realizing that he's the one behind the assassinations. however, dasan's men catch her eavesdropping and kill her. upon seeing that simi's parents are on his list, inti starts to question things and runs back to check on his own house only to find out that simi has indeed killed inti's civilian father, and in a rage they attack each other. inti kills simi and simi deals a fatally poisonous wound to inti. inti's pregnant mother commits suicide.

her baby is cut from her lifeless body. inti flees the village as an outcast and criminal/political enemy.


	7. random scenes

"Our traits are hereditary. But to a certain extent, they could be influenced by our environment."  
"How do you know?"  
Inti looked at her, wondering if it would be okay to tell her.  
"Your mother. She had purple eyes. My mother was the one who helped deliver you. She said it was the first time she had seen such purple eyes, besides Simi's."  
Tama stared at Inti in shock, but after a few seconds, her eyes returned to their normal shape. "My mother..."  
"She was already very ill when she was arrived, and passed shortly after you were born. Sorry, that's all I know."

"You don't...also..." Inti looked slightly alarmed.  
"No! Gross! Though, you are respectable, so I have to give her props for that."  
"To Izusa?"  
Tama sighed. "So, why do you act like you don't know?"  
"Know about what?"  
"IZUSA."  
Inti smirked a little. "Well, she never told me, so I don't want to assume. I don't want to be too cocky. What if I'm wrong?"  
Tama seized the pillow and threw it at Inti. "You're not wrong."  
Inti shrugged it off. "Still, why would I get ahead of her?"  
"So you're just waiting for her to make the move? You're not respectable at all! Do you like her?"  
Inti shrugged again. "I don't know her."

"Oh quit it, I don't need any protection."  
"Actually, I think there's reason to suspect you do."

"You may be weak, but, I don't think that necessarily means you're incapable of using your surroundings and abilities to your advantage. I think it's about shifting your perspective and changing where you draw your energy."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I noticed this when training with Simi." Inti opened up his stance. "Although we're all using the same physical techniques from school, we don't draw upon the same powers." He glanced at Tama. "Have you noticed?"  
Tama looked perplexed. "Close your eyes, and reach out to your element." Tama adopted her stance, took a deep breath, raised her arms. "Do you feel it?" Her eyelids flickering, Tama tilted her head a few degrees. "You mean...the energy?" "Is it buzzing all around you?" Tama nodded. "That's electricity. Remember, they taught us all about it in our starter years." "Oh..." The starter years were a long time ago. "Lightning is created from when electricity is discharged between two points. So, what you're working with exists everywhere, all around us. You just need to pinpoint your entry point of access and where you'd like to hit, and push and pull your ions accordingly." Tama frowned as she processed this. "Okay." "Good. Now, you," Inti said, turning to Izusa. Izusa looked terrified, but adopted her stance as well, and raised her arms. "Do you know what fire is?" Izusa nodded. Of course she did. But, hearing the way Inti explained things made her question how well she truly understood. "Now then, close your eyes. Can you sense it?" Izusa's eyes were squeezed super tight. "Um..." The air around her was super still. She tried to call upon the element, but as usual, it eluded her.  
"Any buzzing? Any energies?"  
Izusa made a super confused face. "Em...no?" She immediately opened her eyes, horrified. She didn't need to verbally confirm her own ineptitude to Inti!  
But to her surprise, Inti nodded. "That's right. There's none for us fire users. Well, if you expand your range, there is one." He squinted up at the sky.  
Izusa quickly closed her eyes again and directed her focus upward. Although faint, suddenly, she felt it. The sun! It was shooting a million powerful energies towards them, although it was indeed too far away and she couldn't imagine how it would be helpful.  
"So, if you're really, really skilled, you could simply redirect the energy of the sun; however...I don't think there's any fire users who know how to direct energy, and let alone through matter-less black space, because, and here is the clincher, we're not directing energy like lightning users--we're producing it. We produce our own fire. From scratch. We force the atoms into combustion." Inti beamed proudly, obviously very pleased with himself for having discovered this fact. "That's what makes us fire users."  
"Wow, no way!" Tama exclaimed. "I never thought of it like that but you're right, I am just channeling energy on a certain pathway!" Tama excitedly let the lightning buzz between her fingers. "And you're telling me that everyone else isn't?! My life is a lie."  
Inti leaned in, ready to reveal his trump card. "Do you know how I beat Simi at last year's finals?"  
The two girls leaned in, too.  
"I anticipated his pathway, and I burned all along it." Inti proudly rubbed his nose.  
Tama and Izusa exchanged a confused glance. "Ah!" Tama got it first. "Because, that would have interrupted the flow of the electricity! Fire can conduct electricity to a certain extent if it's hot enough and--" Tama stared at Inti with a renewed attitude.  
Inti deflated a little under her shiny admiration. "Well, to be honest, I had several lucky guesses. And, you know, I train with him all the time, so I had a feel for his styles."  
Tama shook her head. "No, no, that's still amazing. That guy went undefeated for six years!"  
Inti reflated a little, then nodded encouragingly at Izusa, who was lost in thought trying to make sense of what Inti had just said. If he had anticipated the path of lightning, that meant he had to have produced an extremely hot flame in the same amount of time it took for the lightning strike to travel the distance. That was impossibly fast. Izusa sometimes struggled to conjure even the smallest flame in the small of her palm when given thirty seconds. She stared hopelessly at her palms. "So, practice well and one day you can even beat Tama," Inti said, smiling gently.  
Tama whacked Izusa playfully with her arm. "We'll see about that!"

No way, Izusa thought. She'd stick to her arrows.


	8. character desc

TEENAGERS IN SCHOOL  
hania, simi's younger cousin who visits in summertime  
inti, trying to grow his hair out to look like simi, bookish but with the build of a warrior  
\- has an advantage of SCIENCE  
yaxkin, the rascal-looking younger brother of tonalli  
tonalli, 18 year old whose royalty and sophistication ooze out of her, like her flowy red hair  
nikan, inti's sidekick at school but really is just there to mooch off for scores and homework, has lighter orange hair  
simi, the protege of the land lmfao, graduating his seventh year and prepping to attend the prestigious school, engaged to the "princess"  
tama, the only other lightning user in the village, technically she's very powerful second only to simi in their year but ostracized as an orphan  
izusa, the girl who was tama's neighbor and childhood friend


End file.
